Misty
by Drenden Shirotu
Summary: Misty grows unsatisfied with life with Ash & co. and decides to go see someone she barely knows, but feels attracted to for unknown reasons. PG for minor sexual innuendo and subject matter.


Hi! My first fic of this type ..it's sorta, well, odd and "queer" you might even say, so..flame me, praise me, ignore me, do whatever you wish =^.^=  
  
  
  
Continuity wise..this is before the whole "new season" they made on Kids WB and obviously after the gang meets Duplica...but an exact placement would be impossible to get from me ^^;;  
  
  
  
Misty  
  
by Drenden Shirotu  
  
  
  
  
  
Act I: Thoughts  
  
  
  
Misty Waterflower, my name.  
  
I don't know why, but I haven't been feeling my best lately, I've been feeling insecure..something feels like it's..missing.  
  
If only I knew what. What would be that I am missing?  
  
Perhaps...love? Yes, that seems right.  
  
Ash? No, he's a nice boy and all, but I just don't feel anything for him...  
  
Brock? No, he's too much of a lech for my tastes, I can't stand how he drools over every single girl he meets...  
  
Girls? I dunno...I always thought Officer Jenny looked nice, but not in that way..besides, she's way too old. Though there was this one girl......  
  
Duplica.  
  
Yes, her, she was something different, I can't exactly say how, I suppose she's sort of what I wish to be, independent, bold and fearless..and she is kinda cu...  
  
NO! I have to stop thinking that! They've always told you that you should "Fall in love with a nice young boy".  
  
But..Duplica, she looked so pretty..that hair...those eyes, I wish I could've kis....  
  
NO! Why am I thinking like this..  
  
I have to see her again...I suppose I might as well..  
  
  
  
  
  
Act II: Journey  
  
  
  
3 weeks...3 weeks traveling already, I left Ash and the others. I'm journeying across all this landscape..it isn't too bad I guess, very pretty, and my pokemon are giving me good company.  
  
I don't know how Ash would feel right now, knowing what I've done, would he even care? I suppose he might..he liked getting close..but it never made me feel to comfortable..well, no turning back now...don't even know how far away Duplica's little house is..or if she'll still be in there.  
  
She was soo pretty...I don't know why, maybe it was the fact that she's independant, strong-willed, like me. She lived bravely in her little house, alone with no one except her ditto and the occassional audience she had. I wish I could be like that..  
  
Well, I guess it's only best if I continue...  
  
  
  
  
  
Act III: Arrival  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
It's almost dark...the house is still there, not much too different, maybe fixed up a bit. I guess she's finally been making some good money off those shows.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
Come on..open up!  
  
*creak*  
  
Oh! Finally! I see her..her nice blueish-green hair..she's dressed up in her normal attire, long jeans, a red shirt with a cute yellow star on the chest.  
  
"Oh! You!" She says..her eyes looking somewhat brighter.  
  
"Uhh..may I come in?" I ask, nervously, I think my face is red.  
  
She looks at me for a while, not sure what kind of face I would call it.  
  
"Sure! My ditto has improved it's transformations ever since you and the others came along.." She looks around me for a minute ", say, where are the others?"  
  
My face turned red again "Uhh..I came down here by myself."  
  
Her face, I swear her face seemed to turn red also "Oh! I see..well, you came so far away all by yourself, so, wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure!" I gave her a quick hug, foolish girl that I am, she also returned the hug, I could feel her warmth..  
  
"Want some hot chocolate or something? You seem to be freezing." She commented..which she was right..I did feel cold, I just somehow..ignored it..funny how it seems to work in presence of someone you adore.  
  
I tried looking at her while drinking the chocolate..she was simply smiling and talking to me about how it was going for her since I last saw her, she was doing better with her whole ditto show.  
  
I swear she was taking peeks at my eyes while drinking her chocolate.  
  
I liked it.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Later that night..she had only one bed.  
  
DON'T think that, I wasn't even pondering that.  
  
I simply wrapped my arms around her while she was asleep, I swear she was smiling, I know I was.  
  
I suddenly gasped..she put her hand on top of mine.  
  
We didn't exchange a word..we simply fell asleep, content.  
  
* * *  
  
Early in the morning..  
  
I woke up.. I unwrapped my arms around her..reluctantly of course.  
  
She looked so calm..and suddenly turned to me...she woke up.  
  
"Good morning Misty." She said to me sweetly.  
  
"Good morning Duplica." I said to her, my face once again red.  
  
She slowly moved forth and kissed my lips.  
  
I, naturally, kissed her back...  
  
I think I'm in love..  
  
  
  
  
  
Act IV: Ash  
  
  
  
It's been long and hard.  
  
Especially without her..why did I let it get past me?  
  
Why'd did she have to leave me? Was I not good enough of a guy?  
  
No, that can't be it.  
  
I don't know why she doesn't like me..I guess there some things some people just can't control.  
  
  
  
Why does it always have to be the cute ones?  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
I honestly did this thing on a whim..took me about 30 minutes total...so I guess that would explain the bad punctuation and constant change of tense...so sue me =^.^= Well, laters!!  
  
  
  
~Drenden Shirotu 


End file.
